María Laura Cassani
Argentina |ingreso_doblaje = 2002 (17 años) |medios = Periodismo Locución |pais = Argentina |estado = Activa |demo = TYLCM-EnfermeraBaxter.ogg }} MF Azul.jpg|Madison Rocca / Ranger Místico Azul en Power Rangers Fuerza Mística, su personaje más conocido. Skyler White.jpg|Skyler White en Breaking Bad (Temps. 1 - 3), otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Outlander Claire Beauchamp.png|Claire Beauchamp Randall en la versión de Sony de Outlander, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. UnPapaEnApuros2.jpg|Amy Hobbs en Un papá en apuros, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Elena Fisher.png|Elena Fisher en la saga de videojuegos de Uncharted, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Mother.png|Mamá en Olivia, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. EXD-LornaEndo.png|Lorna Endō en éX-Driver. Mei-misaki-another-41.8.jpg|Mei Misaki en Another. BMConnie.png|Connie, la Bestia Hormonal en Big Mouth. HDF4Fantasma.png|Fantasma de Kinjiro Ninomiya en Historias de fantasmas. GFUVDM-T02E09-JaniceValentino.png|Janice Valentino en Gravity Falls: Un verano de misterios. (temp. 2, epi. 09). Wichitazombieland.png|Wichita (Emma Stone) en Tierra de zombies. Sra.bolton.jpg|Sra. Bolton en High School Musical. Dilys Price.png|Dilys Price en Sam el bombero. TYLCM-EnfermeraBaxter.png|Enfermera Baxter en Trueno y la casa mágica. Shirleycommunity.png|Shirley Bennett (Yvette Nicole Brown) en Community. Season nine laura (2).png|Laura en The Walking Dead. Maria Lúcia Z4.jpg|Maria Lúcia Molinari Ribeiro en Z4. 0102486215.png|Agatha en Jessie. TES2ClaudiaWolf.png|Claudia Wolf en la segunda versión de Terror en Silent Hill 2: La revelación 3D. 010210245635.png|Sarah Whittle en el redoblaje de Jumanji. 01024546.png|Sarah Whittle (joven) también en el redoblaje de Jumanji. Becky-0.png|Rebecca Donaldson-Katsopolis en Fuller House. Carla Dudley Hill House.jpg|Carla Dudley en La maldicion de Hill House. Sra_Munro.png|Sra. Munro en Mr. Holmes. SCR4RebeccaWalters.png|Rebecca en Scream 4. SCR4RachelMilles.png|Rachel también en Scream 4. DARKCharlotte.jpg|Charlotte Doppler en Dark. 33012121214.png|Mihrünnisa en Suleimán. Mattie Silk.png|Mattie Silk en el redoblaje de Rápida y mortal. 01201021456.png|Holly Waits en Troll 2. Pkmn M07 Rebecca.png|Rebecca en Pokémon: El destino de Deoxys. Sra Hallgrim - Hilda.png|Sra. Hallgrim en Hilda. WITCHElizabethhale.png|Elizabeth Hale (Temp. 2) en W.I.T.C.H.. WITCHLamaga.png|La Maga (epi. 11) también en W.I.T.C.H.. Fumi Kanno.jpg|Fumi Kanno en Devil Survivor 2. HDF17AbuelaMiyuki.png|Abuela de Miyuki (epi. 17) en Historias de fantasmas. HDF18Akane.png|Akane (epi. 18) en Historias de fantasmas. María Laura Cassani es una actriz de doblaje, locutora radial y comercial y periodista argentina, con más de 15 años de trayectoria. Conocida por ser la voz de personajes como Madison Rocca / Ranger Místico Azul en Power Rangers Fuerza Mística, Skyler White en Breaking Bad, Elena Fisher en la saga de videojuegos de Uncharted, Mamá en Olivia, Claire Beauchamp Randall en Outlander, Amy Hobbs en Un papá en apuros, entre otros. Filmografía Películas y Telefilms Carrie-Anne Moss *Pompeya (2014) - Aurelia (versión Sony) *El día del juicio final-Agente Helen Brody (versión Sony) *Terror en Silent Hill 2: La revelación 3D - Claudia Wolf (versión Argentina) Molly Shannon *Vida privada - Cynthia Grimes (2018) *Yo, él y Raquel - Denise (2015) *More of me - Alice McGowan (2008) Regina Hall *Viaje de chicas - Ryan Pierce (2017)(versión argentina) *Pacto de amigas - Trista (2015) *Muerte en un funeral - Michelle (2010) Rebecca Hall *El profesor Marston y la Mujer Maravilla - Elizabeth Marston (2017) *Todo debe irse - Samantha (2010) (versión argentina) Daryl Hannah *Las sofoconas - Ginger Peabody (2013) *Roxanne - Roxanne Kowalski (1987) Keri Russell *Un romance de novela - Jane Hayes (2013) *Decisiones extremas - Aileen Crowley (2010) Kate Winslet *Triple 9 - Irina Vassilov (2016) *Carnage - Nancy Cowan (2011) Marcia Gay Harden *Magia a la luz de la luna - Sra. Baker (2014) *Parkland - Enfermera Doris Nelson (2013) Carla Gugino *Elektra Luxx - Elektra Luxx *Venganza letal - Detective Cicero Milla Jovovich *Shock and Awe - Vlatka Landay (2018) *A Perfect Getaway - Cydney Anderson (2009) versión Sony Jennifer Beals *La pesadilla de una esposa - Liz Michaels (2014) *El libro de los secretos - Claudia (2010) Otros papeles: *El caballero y su pistola - Sra. Phillips (Torie Wiggins) (2018) 2ª versión *Take Point - Agente Mackenzie (Jennifer Ehle) (2018) *Nadando por un sueño - Claire (Marina Foïs) (2018) *Slaughterhouse: Escuela sangrienta - Babs Wallace (Jo Hartley) (2018) *Desobediencia - Hannah Shapiro (Caroline Gruber) (2018) *El pasajero - Karen MacCauley (Elizabeth McGovern) versión Fox (2018) *La vida de Kayla - Sra. Rosh (Natalie Carter) (2018) *La gaviota - Polina (Mare Winningham) (2018) *Misión secreta (2017) - Park So-yeon (Jang Young-nam) (2017) *55 pasos - Colette Hughes (Hilary Swank) (2017) *Fabricated City - Madre de Kwon Yoo (Kim Ho-jung) (2017) *El Gordo y el Flaco (2019) - Ida Kitaeva Laurel (Nina Arianda) (2019) versión Sony *Las separadoras de parejas - Jen (Jackie van Beek) (2019) *Sin rastro (2018) - Jean (Dana Millican) (2018) Traíler Latino *La última carcajada - Voces adicionales (2019) *La pequeña traviesa - Oberst Essig (Meret Becker) (2018) *Roman J. Israel, Letrado. - Asistente del Fiscal Kate Becker (Annie Sertich) (2017) *Ciertas mujeres - Laura (Laura Dern) (2017) *At Home in Mitford - Marge Owens (Sarah Edmondson) (2017) *La niña de mis ojos - Caroline Andrews (Amy Smart) (2017) *Dos son familia - Maestra de Gloria (Raquel Cassidy) (2017) *S.W.A.T.: Bajo asedio - Sophia Gutiérrez (Kyra Zagorsky) (2017) *Speech & Debate - Marie (Janeane Garofalo) (2017) *La familia Fang - Annie Fang (Nicole Kidman) (2016) versión Fox *Invasión al hogar - Chloe (Natasha Henstridge) (2016) *Bang Bang ! - Madre de Rajveer (2014) versión FOX *The Last Dragonslayer - Señora Mawgon (Pauline Collins) (2016) *What We Become - Pernille (Mille Dinesen) (2015) *Demolición - Margot (Polly Draper) (2015) versión Sony *Atrévete - Nancy Patterson (Lake Bell) (2015) *Cuarto de Guerra - Elizabeth Jordan (Priscilla Shirer) (2015) *Una melodía navideña - Melissa McKean-Atkinson (Mariah Carey) (2015) *The House Sitter - Sra Higgins (Paula Plum) (2015) *Ángel de la Navidad - Yvette Collins (Holly Robinson Peete) (2015) *La probabilidad de Emma - Miranda Bailey (Jennifer Taylor) (2016) *Tres mosqueteros salvando la Navidad - Mujer en carro (Rosie Zwaduk) (2014) *The Flu - Supervisora Dra Jung (Park Jung-min) (2013) *Sin City: Una mujer para matar o morir - Voces adicionales (2014) (version de The Weinstein Company) *Perseguido por el poder - Diana Lucas (Gretchen Carlson) (2014) *Whiplash: Música y obsesión - Nicole (Melissa Benoist) (2014) *Tusk - Cajera Collette (Lily-Rose Depp) (2014) *Violette - Simone de Beauvoir (Sandrine Kiberlain) (2013) *Viva la libertà - Anna (Michela Cescon) (2013) *Mi papá es mi héroe - Holly Casey (Wendy Raquel Robinson) (2014) *Phoenix - Lene Winter (Nina Kunzendorf) (2014) *Mentiras a la vista - Marisol Reyes (Rosie Perez) (2010) *Viaje gratuito - Sandy (Drea de Matteo) (2014) *El jazmín azul - Raylene (Kathy Tong) (2013) (1 versión) *Mr. Holmes - Sra Munro (Laura Linney) (2015) *La cuarta esposa - Leann (Mary McCormack) (2013) *La gran seducción - Samantha (Rhonda Rodgers) (2014) *The Skeleton Twins - Maggie (Kristen Wiig) (2014) (versión Argentina) *In the Blood - Ava (Gina Carano) (2014) versión Fox *Asesinato en un pueblo pequeño - Susan Parker (Gail O'Grady) (2013) *Todo es brillante - Olga (Sally Hawkins) (2013) *Secretos Peligrosos - Kathryn Bolkovac (Rachel Weisz) (versión Argentina) *Una noche para mamá - Sondra (Patricia Heaton) (2014) *R.I.F.: Investigación policíaca familiar - Valérie Monnereau (Valentina Cervi) (2011) *Jugando por amor - Denise (Catherine Zeta-Jones) (2012) *Escala - Suzanne Hollingsworth (Lauren Holly) (2012) *Reino animal - Janine 'Smurf' Cody (Jacki Weaver) (2010) *Muerte en el funeral - Michelle (Regina Hall) (2010) *La noche del demonio - Lorraine Lambert (Barbara Hershey) (2010) *Abduction - Mara Harper (Maria Bello)/ Agente Burns (Antonique Smith) (2011) versión Fox *Francotirador: Recargado - Enfermera del ejercito africano (Chumisa Cosa) (2011) *Juegos del pasado - Thelma (Christine Lahti) (2011) *Gretel y el cazador de brujas - Gretel (Shannen Doherty) (2012) *La asesina de ojos azules - Susan Wright (Sara Paxton) (2012) *Vigilancia - Mamá (Cheri Oteri) (2008) *Mi perro es un vampiro - Susan (Jodi Sadowsky) (2012) *Vallanzasca: Ángel del mal - Consuelo(Valeria Solarino) (2012) *Francotirador: Recargado - Voces adicionales (2011) *Su primera vez - Voces adicionales (2010) *Flywheel: Leccion de Honestidad - Judy Austin (Janet Lee Dapper) (2003) *Five (2011) - Alissa (Tracee Ellis Ross) (2011) *Desde el sótano - Voces Adicionales (2011) *Cazadores de sombras: Ciudad de hueso - Madame Dorothea (CCH Pounder) (2013) *La venganza de Wyatt Earp - Sra. Kenedy (Caia Coley) (2012) *Lawless - Maggie Beauford (Jessica Chastain) (2012) *Sparkle - Emma Anderson (Whitney Houston) (2012) *Drew Peterson: Untouchable - Karen Chojnacki (Catherine Dent) (2012) *12 horas - Molly Conway (Emily Wickersham) (2012) *Hostal III - Kendra (Sarah Habel) (2011) *Arena - Lori (Nina Dobrev) (2011) *Atormentado - Voces Adicionales (2011) *El exótico hotel Marigold - Sra. Kapoor / Voces adicionales (2011) *Ataque extraterrestre - Sam (Jodie Whittaker) (2011) *Hecho en Dagenham - Connie (Geraldine James) (2010) *Se dice de mí... - Marianne Bryant (Amanda Bynes) (2010) *Rápida y mortal - Mattie Silk (Fay Masterson) (1994) Redoblaje 2010 *Noches de encanto - Nikki (Kristen Bell) (2010) *Querido John - Savannah Lynn Curtis (Amanda Seyfried) (2010) *Enseñanza de vida - Helen(Rosamund Pike)(2009) *Tierra de zombies - Wichita (Emma Stone) (2009) *La historia de Natalee Holloway - Beth Twitty (2009) *Chloe - Dra. Catherine Stewart (Julianne Moore) (2009) Argentina *Sorority Row - Charlene "Chugs" Bradley (Margo Harshman) (2009) *Las Fabulosas Cinco: El Escándalo de las Porristas de Texas - Brooke Tippit (Ashley Benson) (2008) *Cuarentena - Kathy (Marin Hinkle) (2008) *Patrick: Obsesión Siniestra - Matron Cassidy (Rachel Griffiths) (2013) *Sex & Breakfast - Sarah (Tracie Thoms) (2007) *More of Me - Alice (Molly Shannon) (2007) *Custodia - Megan (Robin Brûlé (2007) *El Hombre sin sombra 2 - Detective Lisa Martinez (Sarah Deakins) (2006) *High School Musical - Sra. Bolton (Leslie Wing Pomeroy) (2006) *Cero absoluto: Infierno blanco - Conductora de TV (Dawn Chubai) (2006) *El último gran héroe - Irene Madigan (Mercedes Ruehl) (1993) Redoblaje *Jump In! - Voces adicionales (2007) *El castigador (1989) - Sam Leary (Nancy Everhard) (1989) (Redoblaje) *Red social - Voces adicionales (2010) *Juego de asesinos - Sra. Pavlescu (Marioara Sterian) (2011) *88 minutos - Voces adicionales (2007) (versión argentina) *Venganza letal - Detective Cicero (Carla Gugino) (2010) *Días de gloria - Voces adicionales (1989) (versión Argentina) *Kramer vs. Kramer Argentina - Voces adicionales *Rubia y explosiva - Debra (Penelope Ann Miller) (2007) *Piraña 3D (doblaje argentino) - Voces adicionales *Troll 2 - Holly Waits (Connie Young) (1990) *Prueba de vida (doblaje argentino) - Voces adicionales *Asi pasa cuando sucede (doblaje argentino) - Voces adicionales *Embriagado de amor (doblaje argentino) - Voces adicionales *La desaparición de Delimar (doblaje argentino) - Judy Reyes *Mozart and the Whales - Voces adicionales *Medianoche en París - Helen (Mimi Kennedy) *La ciudad de tu destino final - Caroline (Laura Linney) (2009) *El tercer deseo - Voces adicionales *Histeria - Señora Castellari (Kim Criswell) (2011) *Los Dalton - Voces adicionales *Superman: Doomsday - Voces Adicionales (2007) *Les Lyonnais; Historia de pandillas - Enfermera Arles (Linda Massoz) (2011) *Adoración - Voces adicionales *Última parada 174 - Voces Adicionales (2008) *La Posesion de Grace - Helen (Lin Shaye) (2014) *Maggie - Voces adicionales (2015) *Leviatán - Voces adicionales *La Torre - Voces Adicionales (2012) *Jumanji - Sarah Whittle (Bonnie Hunt) / Joven (Laura Bell Bundy) (1995) (redoblaje de 2011) *Wishmaster 4: la profecía cumplida - Mesera (Jennifer Pudavick) (2002) *Mariken - Voces adicionales *Under the sea - Voces adicionales *Video Games: The Movie - Voces adicionales Telefilmes *Camino a la fama 3 - Lorenza (Sarah-Jane Redmond) (2016) *Pacto de amigas - Trista (Regina Hall) (2015) *Cocodrilo vs Anaconda - Sarah Murdoch (Annabel Wright) (2015) *Five (2011) - Alissa (Tracee Ellis Ross) (2011) *Brujillizas 2 - Alex (Tia Mowry) (2007) Series de TV *Traidores - Priscilla Garrick (Keeley Hawes) (2019 - ) *Z4 - Maria Lúcia Molinari Ribeiro (Patrícia de Sabrit) (2019 - ) *La maldición de Hill House - Sra. Dudley (Annabeth Gish) (2018) *Krypton - Charys-El (Paula Malcomson) (2018) *Élite - Voces adicionales (2018) *The Good Doctor: Un médico diferente - Jessica Preston (Beau Garrett) (2017 - ) *Snatch (serie) - Lily Hill (Juliet Aubrey) (2017 - ) *The Walking Dead - Laura (2016 - ) *Sin palabras - Mannie DiMeo (Minnie Driver) (2016-2019) *The Blacklist - Samar Navabi (Mozhan Marnò) 2da voz *El Alcalde - Dina Rose (Yvette Nicole Brown) *Dark - Charlotte Doppler *Fauda - Gali Kavillio (Neta Garty) *El desvío - Voz del Nido del águila *La verdadera historia de la ciencia ficción - Narrador (Mark Gatiss) *Bandera falsa - Emma Lipman (Orna Salinger) (2015 -) *Outlander - Claire Beauchamp Randall (Caitriona Balfe) *Da Vinci's Demons - Ippolita Maria Sforza (Jeany Spark) *La tienda roja - Lea (Minnie Driver) *Friends with Better Lives - Kate Mclean (Zoe Listen-Jones) *Dra. G - Médica Forense - Dra. Jan Garavaglia *Lost Girl - Jenny / Saskia / Aife *Las verdaderas mujeres asesinas - Sante Kimes (adulta) / Valmae Beck *Mental - Dra. Veronica Hayden-Jones *The Big C - Catherine "Cathy" Jamison (Laura Linney) *Ugly Betty - Amanda Tanen (Becki Newton) (2006) *Breaking Bad - Skyler White (Anna Gunn) (2008) *Power Rangers Fuerza Mística - Madison Rocca (Melanie Vallejo) *Niñera S.O.S. - Niñera Yvonne Shove *The Truth About Online Anorexia - Ana *Vanidad y Embarazo - Melanie Chisholm *Fuller House - Rebecca Donaldson-Katsopolis (Lori Loughlin) *Mi gato endemoniado - Hannah *Kevin puede esperar - Jackie (Ilana Becker) (epis. 16) / Mamá de Chale (Cynthia Mace) (epis. 17) *The Unusuals - Voces adicionales *Un papá en apuros - Amy Hobbs (Alanna Ubach) (2012) *The Dr. Oz Show - Voces adicionales *Fear Factor - Meghan *Leyendas urbanas Presentadora *Malcolm X (Infinito) - Narración *Mad Men- Trudy Campbell( Alison Brie) *Once Upon a Time - Voces adicionales *No sabía que estaba embarazada *No Ordinary Family *The Killing - Coronel Margaret Rayne (Joan Allen) (2011) *Bag of Bones - Rogette Whitmore (Deborah Grover) (2011) *Dante's Cove - Voces adicionales *Recuerdos criminales - Voces adicionales *Rescátame *Sin secretos *Cada cosa en su lugar *Extreme Makeover: Home Edition *Necessary Roughness - Voces Adicionales *Black Mirror - Bella (Maxine Peake) / Voces Adicionales *Cazador de asesinos - Basha Grant (epis. Una dama en peligro) *Combat Hospital *Secreta obsesión *Acompañantes *Caso cerrado (Discovery) Narradora *Encarcelados *Sala de emergencias *Historias increíbles *Diez años menos *Madres desesperadas *Historia de un bebé *¿Cómo me veo? *Medicina de peso *Whose Wedding *Clean Sweep *John y Kate +8 *¡No te lo pongas! *The Gift *Secrets of the soul *Humano demasiado humano *Vidas privadas Series animadas *Mini Espías: Misión crucial - Vida Immortata *Las aventuras de Hello Kitty y sus amigos - Cinamoroll *Olivia - Mamá de Olivia *Sam el bombero - Dilys Price *Pucca - Voces adicionales *Las aventuras de Pedro - Señorita Lechuza *W.I.T.C.H. - La Maga (epis. 16, Temp. 1) / Trill (epis 8., Temp. 1) / Elizabeth Hale (2da voz) *Gravity Falls: Un verano de misterios - Janice Valentino (temp. 2, epi. 09) Series de anime *éX-Driver - Lorna Endou *Geneshaft - Remmy Levistrauss *Historias de fantasmas - Fantasma de Kinjiro Ninomiya / Abuela de Miyuki (epis. 17) / Akane (epis. 18) *Yo-Kai Watch - Algazara *Another - Mei Misaki (Natsumi Takamori) *Devil Survivor 2 - Fumi Kanno *Kids on the Slope - Voces adicionales Documentales * Leaving Neverland - Joy (2019) * Heroína(s) - Necia (2017) * Muhtesem Yuzyil - Gizli Dünya - Ella misma (Berrak Tüzünataç) (2014) Películas animadas *Playmobil: La película - Glinara (Maddie Taylor) (2019) *Jack y la mecánica del corazón- Madeleine (Marie Vincent/Emily Loizeau) *The House of Magic - Enfermera Baxter (Cinda Adams) *Ositos Cariñositos: Sorpresas y alegrías - Mamá de Jake *Dead Space: Downfall - Jen Barrow *Starship Troopers: Traidor de Marte - Dizzy Flores (Dina Meyer) *Superman: el día del juicio Películas de anime *Shiki Oriori: Sabores de la juventud - Voces adicionales *Los Exploradores del Cielo - Kusumi *Pokémon: El destino de Deoxys - Rebecca Videojuegos Emily Rose * Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception - Elena Fisher / Elena UDF / Elena invernal / Elena reportera * Uncharted: The Nathan Drake Collection - Elena Fisher * Uncharted 4: A Thief's End - Elena Fisher Telenovelas y Series Turcas *No sueltes mi mano - Serap Çelen (Ebru Aykaç) (2018-2019) *Suleimán - Mihrünnisa (Berrak Tüzünataç) / Voces Adicionales *Masum - Rüya Bayrakçı (İrem Altuğ) (2017) *Lobo - Voces adicionales Telenovelas filipinas *Cautiva - Mary (diseñadora de modas) / Voces adicionales Telenovelas de La India *Duele amar - Bua ji /Indira *Dulces sueños de la niñez - Shail Garg Dayal (Vaishnavi Mahan) Doramas coreanos *El anillo de Rubí - Voces adicionales (2017) Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de Argentina Categoría:Locutoras argentinas Categoría:Actrices de doblaje nacidas en Argentina Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Actrices de los años 2000 Categoría:Actrices de los años 2010 Categoría:Actrices de los años 2020